1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to barrier systems, and more particularly, barrier systems having a removable interlocking flag.
2. The Relevant Technology
Control barriers are used in a variety of situations. For example, control barriers can be selectively positioned at special events or construction sites to help direct pedestrian and automobile traffic in a desired direction. Similarly, control barriers can be used at airports to delineate construction zones and direct ground traffic and taxiing aircraft in a desired direction. Alternatively, control barriers can be put up to help limit access to select areas. In yet other embodiments, control barriers can be put up to define an entertainment stage or the boundaries of a playing field. For example, control barriers can be used to define the boundaries of a soccer field or an ice skating rink. Control barriers are also being used on runways and taxiways of airports to help guide airplane traffic.
Conventional control barriers have long comprised individual sawhorse type barriers or collapsible V-shape barricades. Such barriers, however, have limited use since they are generally lightweight and are thus easily tipped over or moved. This can be especially problematic when used at airports in conjunction with aircraft where the barriers cannot withstand the propeller wash or jet blast produced by aircraft and will be blown over or blown out of position. Similar problems also occur when such conventional barriers are used in other high impact environments. Other airport problems can arise due to the height of the barriers, which can cause damage to engines, wings, or other portions of aircraft that do not clear the height of the barrier. In addition, the lightweight barrier or any portion thereof can potentially be sucked in to the engine of the aircraft, thereby potentially causing a great deal of damage that is typically extremely expensive to repair and potentially dangerous to the passengers on the aircraft.
Furthermore, conventional barriers are typically not connected together and often have spaces or gaps extending therebetween. As such, it is possible for individuals or ground equipment to either slip between or through the barriers.
Other barriers comprise various gates or walls that are mechanically assembled. Such barriers, however, require extensive time to assemble and disassemble. In yet other alternative embodiments, concrete barriers have been used. Although concrete barriers are not easily tipped over and can withstand impact, such as the propeller wash or jet blast of aircraft, such barriers are extremely heavy. As such, they are difficult to move and place in desired locations. Often, special equipment such as forklifts or cranes are required. Furthermore, concrete barriers can be both difficult and expensive to move over large distances and require a large area to store. Concrete barriers can also be dangerous in that they are rigid and non-forgiving when impacted by a person, car, or taxiing aircraft.
In one attempt to overcome some of the above problems, plastic barriers have been made. The plastic barriers are hollow and can be filled with water for stabilizing. Although an improvement, existing plastic barriers also have several limitations. For example, plastic barriers are typically large and bulky. As a result, they are not easily stacked and require large areas to store and transport. Furthermore, conventional plastic barriers are typically too large to meet the strict requirements of being placed on the taxiway or runway of an airport. In addition, when used on taxiways or runways, portions of the barriers can break away or detach, which can also lead to potential damage to the engines, as discussed above.